You're A Star In Nobody's Eyes But Mine
by MamaMeu
Summary: So, this is a fanfic I cannot take full credit for. A friend of mine and I are writing this one together after we discovered the potential of this ship. If you would like to see the RP itself in actual action and not have to wait for us to update, msg me and I will give you our FB links. Based off and on going RP, yaoi, humanstuck EriKar. I do not own Homestuck or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against the common's walls at South Pacific High Eridan Ampora rolled his amethyst speckled eyes as he listened to Feferi glub away about the party tonight on the phone with her chum Sollux once more. In all honesty he really didn't care about tonight's bash but he did care about her.

With a sigh his eyes flickered over the people passing through the double doors into the school with disinterest until his eyes landed on one particular making the Aquarius push off the wall and raise a brow in disbelief.

The small, pale boy swiftly made his way through the congested hall. He dawned a dark brown hoodie that covered most of his white blonde hair, as well as his white as sheets skin. He groaned at the thought of being in this hell hole for the rest of the school year. He scowled at anyone who did pay attention to him, trying to gain as little attention from the imbeciles that surrounded him. "Oh what fun this year ought to be" he muttered sarcastically, glaring at the ground.

The tall hipster watched the small boy go, his eyes narrowing slightly. Definitely him. He had heard a lot lately about the fabled Cancer's return but hadn't really believed it. The kid had been in and out of school for as long as he could remember and for the past two years he hadn't even shown his face in town and now out of the blue he was back in class. With a sigh he looked down at Fef who was now demanding his attention and trying to drag him on to first period.

The day consisted of five painfully confusing classes. Two of them with Feferi at his side glubbing away as usual and three with the kid who he assumed probably didn't recognize him anymore.

Karkat Vantas had been gone from school for years due to illness and now sitting in the back of the classroom staring at the back of the boys head Eridan was almost sure he was seeing a ghost.

As the bell rang Eridan picked up his books and swiftly avoided getting caught in frivolous conversation as he headed to the school pool for his last two hours. The only two hours he could bare to stand.

The school day ebbed on, much to Karkat's demise. He shared four of his five main courses with his old friend Gamzee and three with a tall blonde hipster who seemed all too familiar. Karkat admitted the beach boy was attractive, freckles dusting his tanned skin. He didn't dwell on it much due to the fact the slender male made him feel rather... uncomfortable for reasons unbeknownst to him. As the shrill of the final pierced the silent classroom he threw the hood of his sweatshirt up and grabbed his book bag, heading towards his certain doom. Swim team practice.

It was a well-known factor that Eridan Ampora was probably the most well-known swimmer of South Pacific. Feferi probably could have been just as good or perhaps better had she ever focused on the sport itself.

The ocean the water itself was one of the few places that Eridan had ever felt comfortable and at one with.

Amongst his peers it was more of an awkward play put on for the sake of everyone else.

Captain of the swim team, Eridan walked into the changing rooms quickly stripping down to expose his perfect body with little modesty for those around him as he pulled on the tight red uniform speedos.

Let the fact be known that Karkat didn't want to join swim team. The thought had never even crossed his mind. His father and his doctor had insisted he join a school activity when he was out of the hospital. Swim team it was.

He frowned stripping off his clothing halfheartedly and pulling on one of those god awful speedos. He felt exposed and uncomfortable. He ducked out of the locker room to see the tall blonde from earlier. Curious.

The tall sandy blond folded his glasses and placed them in the locker before casually walking over to the front of the group which he watched slowly assemble as his eyes stopped and slid over the albino trying his best to stay hidden in the group. With a small roll of his eyes Eridan placed his hands on his hips looking at the pathetic group before him, "So you glubbin land dwellers think you'd like to go for a dip huh?"

He scoffs quietly at the hipsters words. "Can we just get in the god damn water" the blonde mutters quietly, still trying to place the face of the assumed captain of this pathetic swim team. He shuffles his feet against the rough concrete, avoiding anyone's eyes. Pushing a few strands of hairs out of his eyes staring questioningly at the slender captain. Oh Jesus fucking Christ. Eridan Ampora. It's was all coming back to the albino now... He groans internally. This would be a long year.

Eridan's focus immediately goes to Karkat his eyes narrowing and lip pulling up in a sneer. "Alright then Kar let's see you do ten laps. No rests." The Aquarius folds his arms over his chest nodding towards the water as some of the more experienced swimmers began to snicker at Karkat.

The pale boys eyes widened and he stammered out a "Fuck it," he scowled "Fine." Under his words, fear danced through his brain. He wasn't the best swimmer per say. In fact he hadn't put a toe in the pool since he was six, before his first relapse. His brother had always said his brashness would 'trigger' someone one day. Looks like the wise ass was right. He cautiously strode to the vast pool to begin his laps.

His first was... alright. As he progressed on the third lap he sucked in air at the wrong moment, water bombarding his lungs leaving him sputtering and struggling for breath and trying to reach the edge of the pool. He knew his fellow swimmers were probably laughing at him which would leave him a maroon shade of embarrassment and anger, but all that mattered at the moment was air. He clung to the side of the pool in defeat.

The laughter shortly began after Karkat's second lap down the pool. With a glare in their direction though it immediately ended and Eridan made a small gesture towards the rest of the team boys to begin diving into the water one by one performing strong and powerful strokes. As they did so Eridan casually walked over to where Karkat clung to the wall for dear life, the fear blatantly clear in his eyes. With his arms folded over his chest he bent down and barked in his face.

"Come on sea legs get moving!"

"We don't have time for this bull shit!"

"Come on keep your fingers together!"

"Move WITH the water not against it!"

"Karkat glared at the tall male barking orders at him, the water now gone from his lungs, his face and ears a shade of candy red. His knuckles, due to the death grip he held on the wall, were even whiter than his normal, nearly albino color. He released the wall, continuing his laps, though lagging awkwardly behind, clearly struggling. _'Frothing looneyblock family, thinking I could pull of this pompous athletic bullshit!'_ he thought begrudgingly to himself. _'Hipster stooge jack ass!_ _Who died and made him supreme overlord?'_ As he finished his laps, behind all the others, he scowled angrily at the concrete waiting for the tan blond's next orders.

This went on for another good hour or so. Eventually Feferi Peixes walked in sitting on the side benches as she waved at the other swimmers in her overly bubbly way. Oddly enough Eridan didn't seem to notice her though. His eyes where all for Karkat and the other swimmers until finally he blew the whistle dismissing them to the locker rooms with their groaning relief as he ambled over to Feferi not bothering to watch them go.

As Karkat walked to the locker rooms his eyes fell upon Eridan and Feferi. He audibly scoffed at the two, shaking his head. Kar had no idea where that had come from. That made him pause, blinking a few moments before shaking his head and swiftly jogged to his locker changing and finally pulling his sweatshirt over his still damp hair. He slung his bag over his shoulder and waltzed out, eyeing the pair as he walked away in solitude. Feferi was the most popular gal in school. And quite frankly, Karkat despised her. He bit his lip, giving the assumed couple a fleeting glance then stared absently as the concrete slowly blurred with his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

As Karkat walked into the old styled diner he scowled. He hated this job, what with it being a popular after school stop for teens. It was a 50's setup, complete with a jukebox and all, pretty neat if it weren't for all the lame asses that showed up. He threw his hoodie on the coat rack and pulled on a waist apron to hold his order notepad and spare straws. He was doing the job to help pay for the sky high medical bills that his father was up to his chin in, mainly due to Karkat himself. His old man acted opposed to Kar thinking he needed help, but the young male could tell his dad was relieved. All was going well until the all too familiar sight of a tall hipster and his pretty arm candy walked in.

Ampora had just got done fixing Feferi's car for the third time this week as well as he had convinced her high and mighty mother that there was no reason to ground Feferi, again. So, as a treat they had decided to go out to the local burger place for a snack despite the fact that Eridan only wore an oil stained wife beater and a pair of ripped up jeans with purple converse. His face and hands were smudged with grease and at this point one could tell the shocking alikeness between his older brother Cronus and him. Sitting down in the booth with a rather irritated look as Feferi slid into the booth beside him bubbly chatting the ear off some poor creature on the other end of the line. As he flipped through his menu though Fef hung up and leaned in saying something that was clearly for his ears only earning the rare but gorgeous flicker of a smile from Eridan's lips.

The albino looked around for his fellow waiter, Kurloz, but as usual he was absent, probably getting higher than the god damned moon with his brother or some other bullshit. Looks like Kar was gifted with the lovely prospect of serving the prince and princess of the school. Scratch that. Prince and princess of the town. The pale boy groaned audibly then put on a much forced smile, walking towards the attractive grease stained male and the pretty gal in her pink sundress sitting down at their table. "...How may I... help... you...?" the words were forced, making it painfully obvious how much he didn't want to be doing this. Then he noticed the other males smile and he lost focus for a moment, before shaking his head a bit and instead looked at her highness, Feferi.

Feferi looked up at him and gave a shrewd smile at Karkat. Little known fact about this little sleep town on the coast of Sandy Shores, Feferi did wish to be different from her mother, the mayor of the town, but she wasn't inherently nice in any way, to be honest she was a total bitch and a complete flake.

"Oh high Karkat it's so... Good to sea you... Better."

Eridan mildly looked up at Kar but made very little notice before casting the menu aside with a rather frustrated look as though he had just tried to read the Quran itself.

"Cod, do you guys have anything appetizing here? I'll take a chocolate shake and whatever she wants..."

He saw Eridan casting aside the menu and order with disdain. They really didn't have anything Karkat thought was appetizing either but he couldn't very well tell a customer that. Her fake smile made the boy want to crawl out of his own skin.

"Yeah, whatever, what'dya want to order?" Kar said disinterest at the young lady. He tried being 'nice'. Honestly, he did. But with people like these two his patience was... strained to say the least. Plus who in the hell used mother fucking fish puns? Imbeciles, that's who. He bit his tongue from saying anything too crude because gog knew he needed this job.

"Umm... I'll have the fish and chips please." handing the menus back to Kar Feferi jumped into conversation with Eridan once more with her bubbly persona practically overflowing and spewing out from her every orifice. Hauntingly though once again Eridan's scrutinizing eyes where trained on Karkat once more.

Karkat took the menus and gladly scurried away from her sickly sweet personality and falsetto words. As he put in the orders he noticed his coworker clocking in. Late as usual. The blonde sighed making a short conversation through sign with the tall, sullen looking male until the young couple's food was ready. Kurloz made a knowing face as Karkat sighed in disdain and brought the food back to the pair, forced smile returned to his features.

As the meal was set down at their table Eridan's face had completely changed. His look was that of hell itself. A new comer had decided to join the table. Sollux Captor had his arm lazily draped over Feferi's shoulder as he gave a wide grin and wave to Karkat who was handing out their food, Eridan's knuckles turned white from the death grip he held on his milkshake. Standing up abruptly the room seemed to freeze for a moment as people watched the tension practically melt off Ampora's flesh as he held the potential dairy weapon at hand.

Eridan shoved the shake over to the giggling pair and began making his way out of the booth clenching his fists at his sides. "You knoww, I think I just lost my fucking appetite..." Shoving cash into Karkat's hand he muttered "Keep the change." and stepped outside making his way down the concrete pathway.

A small grin had graced the pale boys features as he saw his dual eye colored friend Sollux sit down casually at the royal table, draping his arm across Fef's shoulder. He raised his hand to a wave, curious to how things would play out. He knew Eridan liked Feferi, anyone could see that, in fact he thought they were dating... but Sollux's appearance had changed that. Kar's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched things unfold. Eridan's eyes flared with jealousy and anger as he shoved the milkshake towards the now giggling fuckers then shoved money into Vantas's hand.

As he was about to grab the change from his waist apron he heard Eridan mutter to keep the change. "... Um, okay." For once Kar was at a loss for words as watched Eridan swiftly flee the diner. "What ...?" Kar muttered silently.

Walking down the street Eridan shoved his hands in his pockets strolling down the street his sandy blond hair waved softly in the salty breeze as he made his way to the small town's famous docks known for their ship care and fresh fish guarantee, or otherwise known as the Ampora Family Co.

He took one look at the money in his hand then threw his apron at Kurloz and shouted that he was taking his break. Kurloz barely acknowledged Kar but he knew the taller male wouldn't object. Karkat rarely took time off. As he jogged out of the rinky dink diner "AMPORA, HEY FUCK ASS!" he barked out the words, trying to catch up with the obnoxious hipster. A slight pink tinge appeared on his cheeks as he reached the slender male.

Eridan had placed his head phones in shortly after leaving and had resigned to the comforting sounds of Mumford and Sons. By the time Karkat had reached the tall male he was almost at the docks entrance. So, when Eridan finally felt the grip of someone's fingers on his shoulder Eridan immediately turned and forced the blunt of his fist to Karkat's nose hearing the crunch of bone beneath it. "Shit!" Eridan quickly grabbed Karkat to steady him as the shock of who it really was and who he had thought it was registered to his mental capacity.

As Eridan's fist connected with the skin of Kars nose, a small groan of pain escaped Karkat's mouth, his hands going up to hold his bleeding nose. "JEGUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

Eridan without thinking anything through quickly picked up Karkat and set the small boy down on the nearest curbside bench peeling off his white wife beater holding it to the pale males gushing nose. It wasn't broken from what Eridan could tell but he figured it would probably begin swelling soon. The cracking of bone against bone had actually been Eridan's knuckles to his mentally projected Sollux abdomen which in all reality was Karkat's jaw and then nose. "Shit Kar I'm sorry... "

"Shit man, what the hell was that for?!" his voice was muffled by Eridans wife beater. The slender, taller male scent filled Kars nose. There wasn't enough pain for the bone to be broken though thank god.

Eridan's cheeks slowly filled with a red hue as he colored with embarrassment making the British accent of his drip heavily. "I thought you were Solllux... Do you need to go to the hospital or do you think it's going to stop... I can run and get some ice if you need that..." Eridan'a voice slowly faltered as he swallowed dryly. For once, his sarcastic annoyed persona was gone. Instead Eridan Ampora was worried for the lowblood that sat beside him.

"Probably just a fracture, some ice would help with the swelling and bleeding, but it will stop without it." Internally he smiled at the others accent, compassion showing through. "Oh... and please no hospitals..." his brows knit together, confusion lacing his words "Why did you think I was Sol?"

Eridan mumbled something along the lines of, "I just glubbin did sea legs." before jumping up from the bench and running at an athletic pace towards the dockyards. "Be right back!"

He stared at Eridan curiously, his previous anger melting away, pain replacing it. _'Well damn, there goes the fuckers wife beater... why is he being so nice to me?'_ he shook his head, thinking to himself, awaiting the hipsters return.

Flushing only slightly from his run to the dock house and back Eridan tossed a bag of ice into Karkat's lap and the look of distain and disinterest seemed to have flooded back over the Aquarius's face. "You can keep the shirt. Sense you don't need a hospital I think you should probably go." And there it was. Eridan's cold gills where back and he was folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Kar pointedly and annoyedly.

The chill of the ice was a relief to his bruised nose, the bleeding near an end. Karkat grimaced as Eridan's cold persona returned "Thank for the ice. Not that your personality wouldn't have sufficed." he stood, feeling very tired. He turned towards the diner, his coworker probably wondering where the hell he was. "See you at swim practice fucker..."

Raising a brow but simply shrugging his bare shoulders Eridan turned walking back to the docks where he would begin work till sunset without another word for Vantas leaving the boy with a bag of ice and a bloodied shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Sense my friend and I have apparently gathered a few followers we would like to apologize for our belated update. We've been on vacation for about a month now and just really had time to sit down and write.

Also, there are a few things I would like to explain about our writing. I always try to go back and edit stuff but we actually write separately. If you noticed each section is about the other character. This is because I (jadrp101) write as Eridan and my friend writes as Karkat. So if you'd like to review on a particular part and to an individual writer just letting you know that if the paragraph is about Eridan, I wrote it, if it's about Karkat my friend wrote it.

On reviews Karkat has also asked for some. He really loves reviews and it helps encourage him to write more so if you want to see more of this fanfiction please do a bit of reviewing and let us know how we are doing.

Thanks and hope you all enjoy!

Eridan stood outside the school library mildly shuffling his feet. Outside the students parking lot was bare except maybe ten cars here and there. A lonely bike stood alongside the outer gates and an empty water bottle rolled past the Aquarius's feet. It had only been four weeks into the school year and already his grades were dropping.

Now that Eridan wasn't living with his father though, there was no way to let this slide like so many years before. On record Ampora's grades were perfection thanks to his father pointing out the school boards minor technical errors each and every year.

After turning eighteen this winter though Eridan had quickly moved into the boat house. His daily schedule consisted of swim practice after school, working on the docks for a few hours, and finally getting a milkshake at the local burger joint were he would tip his waiter, usually Karkat, greatly.

Now, Eridan could add tutoring on the weekends to his usual schedule.

Karkat frowned as he tapped his fingers in an irritated manner atop the desk surface. He didn't want to tutor any dumb fuckass. This was simple material, not what he wanted to be going over with on a weekend but his teacher had insisted he help, considering his grades in his classes, and with great reluctance he agreed. He wasn't a genius, but this was material could make him look like one, and on top of it the shit looked fantastic for college.

The weird part was it wasn't just a single subject though, Kar could have understood that. Happens to lot of people, but this was all of the subjects. What in the everloving fuck was that about? Sitting there tapping his fingers in a rhythm against the table top he wondered absently who the twit was. He was sure Ms. Denton mentioned it, but he wasn't really paying attention. He glared at the pile of work in front of him and let out a throaty irate sigh.

Walking into the library with cool reserve Eridan's eyes flickered from desk to desk where most of the tutors here already sat, occupied with fellow students filled up with that stupid superiority that you get from teaching a dumb fuck something simple as one two three. His eyes finally landed on one desk in particular that held a large stack of papers and work that could only be his.

What stopped him in his tracks though was not the work, but instead the person on the otherwise of the desk. With one look at the irritated Cancer Eridan wanted to kill over and die, flopping like a fish out of water, right then and there. With a sharp inhale though Eridan plastered on his best poker face of indifference and walked over to the opposite chair, dropping his backpack to the floor and taking a seat before searching through his things for a pencil.

Vantas looked up at the sound of a chair sliding across the grounds and the distinct clatter of a backpack being carelessly dropped to the ground. The person he saw stopped him before his mouth could begin the normal introduction and so he stared for thirty seconds at the blonde across from him before regaining his composure. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Ampora, I'm Karkat and I'll be your tutor in what appears to be every subject," his tone was an odd mix of formal irritation and snarkiness. After all this was Ampora, king of the school and future prince of the town. "Do you have any questions before we proceed?" He raised a brow in the others direction.

Mentally though he was wondering if this was a fucking joke. He knew Ampora made impeccable grades. While that may have been his father's doing, he was more than sure that it wouldn't have just stopped this year. In fact he was sure fishbreath would have made it through college with his daddy holding his hand.

Eridan simply raised a brow before pulling out a notebook and a purple mechanical pencil which he laid onto the table. Flipping the book open past pointless yet detailed sketches of boats, propellers, and mainframes until he reached a blank page and Ampora leaned back placing his hands behind his head with a cool gesture. The pose caused his white long sleeve shirt to pull up slightly revealing a flash of the Aquarius symbol upon his hipbone just above the elastic to his boxers. His cool eyes looked to Karkat with almost no feeling what so ever as he spoke his pupils just barely showing over his thick hipster glasses.

"Do you like a challenge Vantas?"

Vantas With his supplies already lain out he opened it to the page he thought it best they start at, his messy scrawl mixed with the wrings and drawings of his lame ass friends. He sighed audibly, "I don't have time for this shit Ampora. Believe it or not I have a life." He scowls, silently for a moment. Unable to leave a question hanging about in the air the young cancer is silent for a spell, before making a tsk noise with his tongue.

Shifting forward slightly, his hands clasping together, the worn cuffs of his grey-ish jacket sliding over his pale hands. His voice lowers almost angrily. "But if you must fucking know... tutoring you won't be any fucking challenge, if this is what you're implying." Being able to stay sane in the process will be though, he silently added.

His composure doesn't change as he sits across from the irritable boy with a placid look across his face before sitting straight and picking up his pencil. Closing his eyes he runs his slender fingers through his blond hair before working on the painful process of simply writing his name at the top of the paper.

The scrawl is almost unbearable to read and in one of the A's was made a four before being erased and written properly. Flushing slightly Eridan shakes his head and swallows down his embarrassment, determined to keep his face of casualty as he writes. "On the contrary Kar… it's going to be… the ultimate challenge."

Karkat watches as the other writes his name. The cancer didn't think it possible, but Eridan made the process look downright painful. The handwriting was worse than Kar's own note taking writing. His eyes stayed focused on the paper, but his mind was trying to figure out why he would just now need tutoring. From the looks of things Eridan needed tutoring along long time ago. Karkat shook his head slightly. Maybe Ampora was just someone who knew how to do the work and didn't. That made sense, right?

He doesn't reply to Eridan's comment though, his eyes flicking up to study the boy being his only form of response. His mind ponders over why the hipster would be acting this way; it was highly out of the norm after all. "Where did'ja wanna start?" he asks drily still distracted by the puzzle before him.

"Math." He replies instantly before sticking his tongue out slightly in his deep concentration of writing his name correctly. "It's the hardest besides English for me to process so Math." Leaning back his face shows with an odd growing pride at the simplicity of writing his own name. Scratching his head he opened the textbook to the assigned page numbers, glancing over the jumbled mess of numbers, letters, and symbols.

Vantas watches the spark of pride that flickers in the Aquarius's. Curious... They had yet to even start the lesson. "Okay, well let's get a fucking move on." He grumbles. He flips the book open and rubs his hands together. Simplicity at its finest. Well high school math simplicity anyway. Pulling out cheap MP3 player and putting in one ear bud, flipping on some quiet background noise as he waits for the Hipster to begin his attempt at the problems so he can do his job.


	4. Karkat's On Strike

Author's Note:

Well, it seems Karkat is going on strike until a review is received.

(I apologize.)

Anyway. So. One review equals an update.

My apologies.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys Karkat here, welp I'm off strike. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. This is sorta a filler chapter, but I still hope you enjoy because this was written by my hands alone.

Shout Outs:

undead-feline: Thank you, we work hard to keep them as close to canon as possible. It wasn't crappy, we writers just like to know that people are actually reading and enjoying our work. Thanks for the review.

HSZHeirofRage: Sorry about any confusion, if you have any questions just shoot Eridan a message. Thank you for the review.

no comment: Exactly, I'm not paid to do this which means I don't have a deadline, nor do I actually need to post something. I'm glad you're reading but this work though my friend and I work hard on this. Thank you for the review.

Karkat sighed as he searched halfheartedly for his brothers red Alero, his mind still pondering about his earlier situation. What the hell had happened back there? As he spotted the obnoxiously red car, questions regarding a certain blonde haired Aquarius swarmed his brain. He obviously wasn't stupid, but damn, he struggled with every fucking concept Kar had tried to teach him. He climbed in, being rather quiet. Which, Kankri found a little worrisome.

"Karkat, I've noticed you haven't even said hello, which, might I add, one might find rude." When the younger Vantas didn't say anything, Kankri continued. "Anyways, so how was tutoring? I'm more than sure the other student was grateful for what you did."

At the unintentional mention of Eridan, Karkat acknowledged his brother finally, "Sure, whatever."

Kankri raised a brow "Still no hello, Karkat. I find that rather rude and someone else may find it-" Before Kankri could begin a rant about triggers and how prone Karkat was to triggering others, Kar threw in a short "Hello _Kankri,"_ sarcasm oozing from his words. Once more silence filled the car, so Kar pulled out his dying MP3 and pushed in his earbuds.

"DAAAD WE'RE HOME!"

Kankri sighed through his nose "Karkat, fathers just in the kitchen, there is no need to yell."

The boys' father walked out of the kitchen pulling off his apron and tossing it to Karkat. "Hey boys dinners done, hospital just called, I'll be back soon." The man paused "I hope. Anyway love you, bye!" he said dashing out the door before the two boys could say anything in reply.

Kar set the apron on the end table that rest in the cramped hallway that served as the house junk drawer, and dashed to his room, faintly hearing Kankri's shouts after him about needing to eat dinner, but only shut his door in reply. He turned on the stereo, and fell upon his bed.

After lying on his messy bed for a few minutes he got up and called his sort of friend Sollux, but only got a lisping voice on the line telling his to leave a message. "HEY DICKWAD," he shouted over the music that no one could pay him to turn down, which had been tried more than once "YOU KNOW THAT AMPORA GUY. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH HIM? CALL ME BACK FUCKER." He sat at his computer screen for a few moments messing around on pester chum. Nobody was on except Jade, but he really didn't want to be called a pervert today, so he logged off.

His cell rang and he picked it up hoping it was Sol. "Hey Kk. Ampora? Really?"

The cancer's brow furred "YEAH, HIM. SO WHATS HIS FUCKING DEAL?" Sol winced a bit at the shouting, but knew Karkat wouldn't turn the volume down, so he shrugged on the other side of the line.

"He'th a dick, what elthe ith there to know?"

Kar growled "DUDE. WHAT THE HELL. THANKS FOR THAT FUCKING WONDERFUL HELP ASSHOLE."

"What the hell Kk! He'th rith, makesth dethent gradeth, and ith a total dick. No to menthion hiths on my girl all the fuckin time. What elthe do you fucking want from me?"

"Nothing then I guess… alright, bye bro." he replied much more quietly than before surprising Sollux.

Kar gingerly hung the phone up and walked out of his room finally to get some dinner. He looked around the room quickly making sure his brother wasn't in the room. It wasn't that he didn't love his big brother, but Kankri could be a little much sometimes. He hummed lightly as he pulled out the semi chilled dinner and began heating it up. His mind though unwillingly still remained on the subject of Ampora.

Taking the food back to his room, he shoved a bite of pasta into his mouth as he sat down at his computer again, this time pulling up Google. "Let's see…" His fingers typed in the 'symptoms' he'd seen in the Aquarius today. He'd mixed up letters with other letters or numbers and vice versa, he struggled in reading a passage from the classroom novel that should have been easy, and a few other minor things. As the results pulled up, Kar's eyes widened.

"Hot damn fishbreath… I should've guessed..."

Karkat shook his head and turned off the monitor and started stripping into his boxers, then crawled into bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So this one was all me and I hope it's. Both chapters were just kinda fillers but we will have some more soon. Karkat and I also agreed that no Homestuck fanfic is complete without a party scene. (Seriously I cannot think of a single Homestuck fanfic without one.) Anywho, hope you all enjoy and thank you for satisfying Kar's need for reviews. –Eridan

Shout Outs:

HSZHeirofRage: Thank you for the review and I'll make sure to double check the edited chapters from now on so it's as clear as possible to what we mean.

no comment: You know… Kar can be a real bitch. So I think I'd be nice if I were you. :o

undead-feline: Thank you for the review.

Eridan grunted mildly in reply to his brother as he sat atop the main frame of the boats haul painting over the old chipped paint. "Look I'm just saying you really need to get out more. Just consider coming to this party with me tonight aight? It'll be real cool I'm tellin you."

Eridan sighed rolling his eyes behind his shades before looking down at his brother, "Look I get out plenty I just don't feel like going. I have more important things to do unlike you. You're always fuckin loafin around."

Cronus just rolled his eyes mildly. "Just because you're in the in crowd doesn't mean that you can stop socializing. Besides, it'd be a great opportunity to meet some chicks."

Frowning the younger brother put down his brush and climbed down followed by wiping his hands on his shirt. "Look. I get why you want me to go. You want to meet this Meenah girl and you want me to make things right with Fef. It's just good business dad would have said. But the truth is I'm not ready to start thinking about all that shit. All I want is to work in the docks and sail when I can alright?"

Shaking his head his brother gritted his teeth getting fed up with his little brat of a brother. "Fuck you! You're going alright?! Dad named you heir! Not me! You're the fuckin prince so act like it and start doing your job! Stop actin like some spoiled brat! You can dislike the old man you want but whether you like it or not this is your life!" Eridan's eyes widened at his brothers shouting. It was rare that Cronus lost his cool after all.

But the younger one quickly gathered his composure and glared at the other while shaking his head a bit. "Fine. I'll go. Now will you fuckin shut the hell up and leave me to my work?"

Cronus sighed knowing he was too quick to lose his temper but that there was really no point in apologizing. With a sigh he nodded his head before walking off the docks and making his way back to his bike swinging his leg over and revving the engine. Eridan closed his eyes and pressed his thumb and forefinger into his lids before walking around to the other end of the docks which was the opposite side of the commercial boats for the Peixes Fishing Co. On the other side of the Ampora docks sat personal boating which held his own family boat.

Eridan took care of it as long as every other boat in the house every day. He smiled a bit placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at the first mast before walking onto the ship itself and pulling up the anchor. Today had been rather rough he could admit. Eridan wouldn't admit it but he was actually rather proud of himself for all his work.

Untying the boat from the docks he kicked up the engine before carefully sailing it out of the area and onto open waters. With a growing smile as he felt the boat begin to rock. This was where he belonged. On the open waters amongst the crashing waves. Not amongst text books with his broken and dyslexic mind.


	7. Chapter 6

Eridan's Wwhatevvers:

Hey guys so I have a bit more of a mouthful than Karkat to tell you. My pen name did change thanks to some asshat who thought it'd be funny to hack my account but everything is still the same. We thought we'd share our head cannon voices for Eridan and Karkat today so sense my Eridan is Irish my head canon is Marcus Mumford due to the Irish accent yet soft w's and v's. As an example song we chose the song _White Blank Page_.

Secretagent: About the dyslexic thing? Oh goodness gracious I'm sorry to make you cry but I'm glad I did well. We spent a lot of time researching dyslexia to try and give that proper feel to Eridan.

Karkat's Rants:

Hey guys, thank you for the reviews! Before we get going I wanted to let you guys know my head cannon for Karkat's voice. Look up the song _Don't You Dare Forget the Sun_ by Get Scared if you'd like to hear it. Enjoy my lovelies!

Secretagent: Aww really? We're glad you love it. Thank you for the review!

Later that night Eridan casually walked into the house the pulsed with overly loud bass. He frowned passing through the shadows as the older group of people seemed to move on laughing and stumbling without paying him any real attention. It was true that he had been into the house plenty of times before but he could never remember seeing it like this. Body's packed close together bumping and grinding to the beat. His brother leaned against the wall talking to what seemed to be an older Fef only much more...violent.

The girl had long braided hair and a sour look on her lips. Her style was very much so a punk rock style that could only be patented as her own. Every now and then she would cast a panicked glance over towards a girl who was Vriska's older sister as though Meenah was terrified she would disappear at any moment. Eridan shook his head with a small smile before heading outside to get some air.

So far no matter where he had gone though the Aquarius couldn't seem to catch a break. In one room he even stumbled upon a pair doing things he never thought he would have seen. Plus, Feferi was nowhere to be seen as Cronus had so blindly promised. It was official. Eridan hated college parties.

Karkat groaned as his brother parked the car across the street from a house that was practically oozing the loud music from the very foundation of its overdone structure. Very Peixes. Kankri claimed to be taking him on another "life lesson trip" which ensued doing things that Kankri forbade him in doing so he wouldn't fuck up his future like every other asshole in this town. His older brother had even woken Kar up just for this little outing.

The duo walked up to the house, his brother lecturing him on the possible triggers that lie beyond the very door they were about to open. Kar rolled his eyes and stepped in, the sights of bodies grinding against one another and the stench of alcohol filling his senses immediatly. As suspected, the moment Kankri spotted the older Ampora boy chatting it up with someone who was obviously part of the Peixes clan, the older cancer rushed off to "make small talk with his peers" as he put it.

Karkat sighed and pushed past several people lip locked as if their life depended on it, and climbed up the stairs he questioned why he was even still here as he found the doors to a small, and thankfully empty, balcony. So far there was no one he knew here.

Karkat discovered that college parties really sucked.

Outside on the balcony Eridan stood in the darkness of the shadows. Leaning against the wall he stared off quietly at the ocean as the moonlight cast off its waters crashing and pounding against one another. Eridan sighed softly at the sound of someone opening the balcony door and walking out. Gathering his glass of punch into his hands he stood up straight and began to walk into the house only to pause at the sight of the Cancer before him.

Vantas took a breath and bowed his head slightly, only to turn at the sound of someone walking. Before his eyes was Eridan Ampora. Damn. Why was this guy always there… Karkat silently cursed the fluttering of his heart as Eridan looked at him over the edge of his glasses.

"Uh... hey?" It sounded more like a question than anything else. Fuck he was too tired for any of this right now. "So what are you doing here?"

Kar ran a pale hand through his hair, staring absently at the boy before him, shrouded in partial darkness. The young cancers hands slipped into his jean pockets, his convers clad feet shuffling slightly on the balcony.

Eridan's mouth opens partially to say that he would leave, only to close immediately. For a moment he contemplates simply shrugging and going back inside. The truth was though he didn't want to go back in there. In fact that was the last thing he wanted to do.

So, with a small sigh Eridan opened his mouth once more to speak, "My brother dragged me here, he really wanted to see Meenah so I'm just trying to get away from it all now. Think I'm going to go down and swim, care to come along?"

Karkat cocked his head as Eridan spoke, cracking a grin when he spoke of his brother dragging him here just as Kankri had done to himself. Under the same unspoken pretense of seeing someone he had a thing for. It was funny actually when Kar thought about it.

The cancers eyes widened a little at the thought of embarrassing himself in the pool. Karkat cleared his throat. "I don't want to fucking go back to that hellhole so I guess I tag along..." He gave a small, forced smile at the taller male.

"Cool." Eridan replied before carefully passing Karkat and opening the door for the younger male. As the two walked into the house they silently weaved through the close crowds and down the stairs.

As they moved towards the backdoor Eridan's eyes flickered around the room in search of his older brother. Cronus seemed frustrated as another male who looked surprisingly like Karkat only with dark hair continued to talk to him while Meenah had made her way to the other side of the room.

Body wise Meenah seemed almost as annoyed with... Eridan frowned trying his best to remember Vriska's older sister's name. He had really only met her a few other times when Vriska and he had been "together" but for some reason he couldn't get the name to click. One real look though at Meenah's eyes and Eridan could tell there was no other place the punk rocker would have rather been than beside the talkative Scorpio.

A small smile touched his lips before Karkat and Eridan finally made their way to the back door, a cloud of smoke and pulsating music trailing behind them and out the door. Outside about the crowded pool though Eridan kept moving, stepping past the chlorine filled waters and onto the sandy shores where the ocean filled the horizon not far off.

Kar quickly shuffled through the door way, following the taller male through the packed house and into the fresh air outside. Along the way he noticed his brother talking to someone who looked like a greaser version of Eridan. Weird.

As the Cancer stepped out the back doors and onto the porch faltering in his steps as they passed the jam packed pool. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as the hipster kept walking and continued after him. His feet hit the sand and he jogged to catch up with the older male.

Ampora paused, letting Karkat catch up as the Aquarius pulled off his shoes and socks leaving them on the ground before rolling his jeans up a bit. When Karkat did catch up though Eridan didn't take a moment's notice. The Aquarius shoved his hands into his jean pockets and slowly made his way to where the sea foam licked and tickled his toes.

Kar pulled off his converse and socks and set them to the side, then sat down on the sand. His arms snaked around his knees as he watched the other male step closer to the ocean, sea foam rolling up the shore and splashing over Eridan's feet. Karkat found it interesting how the boy whom he had seen stress over easy homework be so peaceful by the water. Kar shook his head slightly. Ampora was proving to be more and more intriguing.

Closing his eyes Eridan breathed in deeply, the smell of salty water filling his nostrils. A small, rare smile touched Eridan's lips before he opened his eyes and began pulling off his shirt. As Eridan turned back and cast the thin shirtsleeve aside he began to unclasp his belt buckle. "You comin in or what?"

A small unintentional blush blossomed on the young Cancer's face as Ampora began to strip away his clothing. He was admittedly handsome and Kar would give him that but still a complete and utter ass. His attempt to reply was pathetic really. "What? Me? Um, no. I don't swim."

He paused a moment. God he needed to stop staring at the well-built teen. He looked down slightly and scowled feeling stupid and deeply embarrassed, yet Eridan seemed to take no notice of the heated blush on Kar's face. Why on earth did Kankri bring him to this party? "On second thought... I might wade a bit..." Kar said absently as he stood up and stripped off his white T-shirt.

Frowning at his first answer Eridan about replies with a snarky, _"I know I had to watch you practically drown yourself at swim practice remember?"_ but instead he bites his tongue and pulls down his pants before casting those aside too. Right when Eridan was about to run into the water though Karkat's second decision catches him off guard, "Really?" he questions doubtfully as he folds his glasses up and tosses them aside as well leaving him in nothing more than a faded pair of violet boxers.

Casting aside his pants, he nods. Left only in his black boxers he shivers slightly but begins walking towards the water. In the back of his mind a small voice wonders what the hell he's doing. He ignores it. Wading out in the dark water until it splashes against his hips, another chill slides down his spine.

Apposed to his normal behavior he mumbles out a small apology. "Sorry about swim practice." Before quietly he laid his hands on the surface of the water.

At least the hipster was being sort of nice.

Eridan soon follows after him despite the fact the water only reaches his upper thighs. Running his fingers through his hair he gives a sigh and shrugs in reply. "Nobody is perfect Kar. You don't always get it right the first time. It takes practice and sometimes it takes someone else's teachings. The important part is not giving up."

The whole time Eridan's face remains rather placid and uncaring, but his voice is surprisingly soft and gentle as though he's had to live by this simplistic motto his whole life, "You apologizing for practice would be like me apologizing for tutoring. Don't apologize. Just get better. No fuckin excuses yah know?"

Eridans reply surprised him. He looked over to the males face placid and uninterested. But his tone was gentle. It was... weird to be frank. Kar looked back at the water and couldn't help but grin a little.

"Yes sir," he said before turning to look up at the boy, determination flooding his features. "Would you tutor me?" His voice as hard as steel with sudden fierce determination.

Ampora closed his eyes breathing in the burning salt through his mouth as moon beams cast of their bare skin. Behind them a heavy beat pulses throughout the air that seemed to shake the ground even from the distance they were at. In front of them the ocean pulled and tugged at their bodies, trying to pull them out into the crashing waves and beyond the horizon. For a small moment, Eridan contemplated letting take him with it.

_What would it hurt after all?_ He silently thought. _It's like anyone in this god-awful town actually does give a shit about you. Would it be so bad to just… fade away?_ Perhaps not, but maybe, maybe if he was willing to try and let someone get close, someone not so far away from him, he might find a reason to stay. Finally though his eyes opened and he shrugged as a small spark of hope touched his eyes. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 7

Eridan's Wwhatevvers:

Hey guys sorry we haven't updated recently. Honestly that's my fault I've been putting it off. Well we are back and ready with some new stuff. Not going to lie this chapter was really long and I was like, wut.

Also I am going to admit that I wrote the Kurloz, Gamzee, and Condy for this chapter so I hope it is okay mostly cause I have never written for The Condescense. So, heads up I kinda head canon her voice like… black? (And don't you dare say that's racist. It's not.)

Anyway so she may completely suck I dunno…

Hope you guys enjoy.

Karkat's Rants:

Hey y'all. Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews {as they are always appreciated and are what encourage us to keep writing *wink wink*}. This was honestly one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you enjoy it! Enough with my unwanted commentary and onward to the actual chapter.

Shout Outs:

Katsuki Kurayami: Um, well not really? We're trying to make it clear as possible when we edit the chapters but the POV is actually third person omniscient meaning the author knows all sees all. So therefore we have to explain everyone's views thoughts and feelings which can make it a bit hard to understand sometimes and we're sorry about that.

SamxXxBluePulser: Awe thanks so much! That was really encouraging to us!

PuppyKatGirl: Thank you! Encouragement is always appreciated!

DarkBlueMahogany: We have no idea what you're talking about. *wonk wonk*

The Aquarius's body ached with a dull throb and his body feeling grimy and worn from last night. Eridan's legs ached and his throat felt slightly raw. He also felt like his skin was beside a bonfire. Ampora moaned slightly and tried to rise but felt a weight against his movements. His eyes opened slightly letting sunlight fill his vision. He noticed two things immediately. The first was that there was someone wrapped in his arms. The second was that said person was cuddling against his naked chest and their limbs where entangled. For a moment he considered falling asleep once more, instead though he slowly let his eyes flutter open to reveal a sleeping Karkat Vantas in his arms, "WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted and pushed away the pale boy screaming rubbish with his thick morning accent.

Vantas's pale frame was cuddled against a warm and rather well-built form. His hands were curled between the two chests that pressed close together, the boy's legs entangled with the others, and his nose nuzzled against the others neck taking in the scent of the taller male. It was nice until the sound of garbled shouting awoke the smaller boy haphazardly pushing him away.

"Shut up Gam, I'm trying to sleep..." mumbled Kar quietly. Then he realized Gamzee didn't smell that great, nor did the clown speak that way. The cancers eyes flew open to see a disheveled and nearly naked Eridan Apmora, "OHMYGOD!" The words rushed from Vantas's mouth as he took in his surroundings, "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES?!"

"I have boxers on you idiot! Why the hell where you doin that weird cuddling thing!?" Eridan cried out as he held his body close blushing beat red.

Kar took a breath then put a hand over his heated face. "First of all, it's not weird. Lots of people cuddle in their sleep!" His voice cracked lightly as he tried to stay calm, "and secondly, why the hell are we still at the beach?!" A thousand thoughts rushed through his brain. Why hadn't Kankri gotten him? Had anyone seen them? Was his semi noticeable? God he hoped not. The cancer grabbed his clothes and began to haphazardly yank them on his gritty body.

Eridan frowned and looked up into the sky for an answer. Last night had consisted of grueling hours between Eridan and Karkat of him trying to teach the Cancer how to swim properly. Finally, the kid had gotten it down pretty well but by the time they had crawled onto the shore every muscle in their bodies had ached with effort. Their fingers and toes had become pruned and their hair stuck in clumps this way and that from the salt dried into their hair. It was a safe assumption that the two had passed out onto the beach after all the energy exerted.

Looking up towards the house last night that had been pulsing with life Eridan found no motion whatsoever anymore. Cronus was probably long gone by now and had probably been too drunk off his ass to actually remember that he had dragged his little brother along with him. Following Karkat's lead he slipped his crusted shirt and jeans onto his body before his stomach gave a long empty rumble. Oh yeah, that's right. He forgot he hadn't eaten in a few days now... Right? It was a few days ago wasn't it…

The cancer groaned. His skin was already a bright pink and raw from a forming sunburn. Stupid sickness. He ran a pink hand through his gritty hair, but a small noise caught his attention. The sound of an empty stomach's growl made him look at the hipster in curiosity. "You that hungry already?" It obviously wasn't that early in the day. Kar's train of thought abruptly halted at the thought of food when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him.

"Not really..." Eridan mumbled softly before looking over at Karkat. With one look Eridan could tell the kid was badly sunburned just from a bit of morning sun. Swallowing quickly the Aquarius wondered what the chances of the Cancer getting a bite to eat with him would be. He didn't want to freak him out by the sudden friendliness but Ampora desperately didn't want to be left to the darkness of his own mind.

Looking at him curiously Karkat spoke. "Do you wanna... grab something to eat?" The Cancer questioned awkwardly. He really needed to get indoors... God he felt like shit right now. _'I'm going to feel this for days'_ the shorter male thought absently and he ran his hand lightly over his burned skin. "We could go to the diner." He added after a moment's pause.

He didn't really think about it of contemplate it but Eridan nodded and gave a small almost surprised smile before speaking, "That sounds great."

After replying though Ampora quickly pealed of his shirt and handed it over to Karkat to wear as a hood and hopefully keep off some of the UV rays that would make the poor kid sick. "Here," The hipster started, "You can use it for some mild protection till we get back to the house and find my hoodie. I'd rather you not throw up on me at the diner afterwards."

The albino studied the hipster as a hint of surprise leaked into his words. Was Kar really that much of an ass? As Ampora handed the boy his shirt it was Karkat's turn to feel surprised. "Uh, thank you" Karkat said lamely, feeling mildly insulted about the puking comment. Instead though he decided to shake it off, "I won't…" he replied half-heartedly as another wave of nausea made him less sure of himself.

Walking up the beach and towards the house Eridan shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around casually. The truth was he wasn't really sure what to talk about with the Cancer. After all Eridan rarely associated with others in general. Perhaps that was how the two where alike in a way, both utterly lonely and both desperate for someone to really talk to.

Once inside Eridan quickly made his way around the rooms he knew so well now that they were not filled with gyrating bodies. Here and there a few people had passed out on the floor or couch though and of course the entire floor was littered with red solo cups and trash from who knew what.

"Eri? That you?!" Eridan's eyes widened and he turned around to look down at the busty woman who's arms where suddenly around him in a tight hold. The short youthful looking woman with large breasts and quite the ba-donka-donk had spoken with Eridan quite a bit sense he had been friends with Feferi for so long and so the woman had grown to have an odd affection for the boy despite her apparent disinterest in his father.

Smiling broadly Condy possessively fixed his hair and spoke, "Where you been huh? I didn't know you was gonna to be here last night."

Laughing a bit Eridan's cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment, "Sorry Condy I didn't know you would be here or I would have. Uh," gesturing to Karkat quickly Eridan ran his fingers through his hair looking down at the lil mama, "This is my friend Karkat Vantas. Condy. Kar. Kar. Condy."

The albino's eyes flitted between Eridan and Condy, also known as 'The Condecense', as the hipster awkwardly introduced them to one another. Kar held out his hand and gave one of his rare smiles to the woman. "Uh, hello" the Cancer stammered out.

Condy seemed to stare at the offered hand as though it carried the plague. He had seen that face only a few times now and then and usually it was subjected upon those of low status or those she had a deep hate for. "Oh. Vantas. I see." Her hand held at bay as if trying to get away.

Eridan quickly swallowed and clutched the hoodie he had managed to find in the wreckage so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he stood in horror of what was about to unfold. Eridan watched the woman's lips part slowly, her lip curved into that sneer of hers before he quickly blurted out in dread of whatever it was she was about to say, "Anyway it was great to see you Condy but I really need to get Karkat home so I'll talk to you later!"

Quickly hugging the startled female in his arms he grabbed Karkat's hand without hesitation and rushed out the front door with Karkat in tow and her eyes burning into the back of their skulls. It took a moment but after they had made their way down the street Eridan's vice grip loosened and then fell before exchanging his shirt for the hoodie. Slipping the crisp white material over his head once more Eridan cleared his throat and mumbled, "Sorry bout that. She can be odd sometimes."

Karkat's smile had faded as the woman distastefully kept her hand at bay as if he were some diseased and disgusting creature. He had shoved the offending appendage in his pocket and shuffled his feet uncomfortably only to be rescued by Eridan's quick thinking. The cancer almost wanted to know what Condy was about to say before the hipster had intervened, but knew it was best that he didn't. The pale boy slid on the hoodie and flipped up the hood. Much better. Kar shrugged, feigning disinterest. "It's whatever." He bit his lip and tugged the long sleeves into his fists before speaking again. "Ready?" The albino said, looking at the taller male.

Eridan almost laughed at the sight of Karkat slipping into the oversized swim team hoodie before reserving to a minor smile and nod. "Yeah." as the two made their way down the street and in the direction of the diner Eridan struggled for what to say, "So did the lessons help any?"

Almost feling stupid in the hipsters overly large hoodie, but was thankful for it nonetheless Karkat laughed at the taller males question. It was a surprisingly soft sound compared to his normal, harsh tone. "Considering how fucking sore my damn muscles are, they better motherfucking have." He smiled up at the hipster and continued to quickly shuffle on for a few moments, until an all too familiar noise caught his attention.

The cancer turned. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." he mumbles, biting his lip. He grabbed Eridans arm to signal him to stop. "Hey fuckers!" He called out to the driver and passenger of a beautiful indigo colored 1971 Chevelle on chrome rims pulled up to a stop. He heard the sounds of "Tapout" by Birdman pouring out of the tricked out speakers and into the streets. Granted people from Timbuktu probably heard it as well considering the stereos volume and the pounding bass that nearly shook them to their core.

Eridan frowned and stuck a finger in his ear as they came to a stop as if though he was trying to clear out thin tube. Running his fingers through his hair he watches as the tricked out car pulled over to the curb beside them and the dark tinted window rolled down to expose none other than Gamzee Makara in the passenger seat and a Kurloz Makara at the wheel. Eridan frowned feeling more awkward by the moment in this situation.

The young Cancer waved hesitantly at the duo, his mind trying to figure out how to make this conversation as short as humanly possible. He cleared his throat, "S'up bro?" he questioned, looking at Gamzee and then at the older Makara. The smell of marijuana hit his nose as he stepped closer to the vehicle, but then again it wasn't like he wasn't accustomed to the scent considering how much time he'd spent over the years with the brothers.

Eridan struggled not to cough as a cloud of smoke left Gamzee's mouth and made its way to his nostrils. _'Jeez not this kid_.' The hipster thought as Gamzee looked over Eridan frowning deeply pulling down the painted grin on his face while his brother sat beside him unphased and intently looking forward at the street ahead of them.

Gamzee slowly pulled his eyes back to Karkat and gave a stoned smile, "Not much wicked brother. We're headed over to the Leijon's place so Kurloz and his kitty-bitch can do some motherfuckin mackin hear what I'm sayin?" To the side Kurloz gave no signal of awareness at his brother's words other than a minor flip of the bird making Gamzee laugh. "That's my motherfuckin bro man!" Gamzee shook his head good humoredly before licking his lips, "Want a ride motherfucker?" he questioned Karkat while paying no attention to Eridan whatsoever.

Unfazed by the familiar haze of smoke pooling out of the car, Kar smirked. "I got you, but this fuckass and I are heading to the diner." He gestured back at the hipster behind him before he snickered a bit at the silent ones reaction to Gamzee's words.

Biting his lip Karkat glanced back at Eridan wondering if he was really doing this. The foreignness made him a bit uncomfortable. Pulling his eyes back to the pair of juggalos and the safe dark interior of their familiar car he cleared his throat, "See you two later?" He grinned once more before adding, "And have fun with your kitty bitch Kurloz."

Kurloz simply flipped another bird in Karkat's direction while not bothering to even look in his direction. The younger juggalo frowned though as he looked at Eridan as though just noticing him for the first time. Gamzee raised a brow and immediately went onto the defensive, "So you're saying you'd rather hang out with this motherfucker than your own bro?"

Eridan frowned at Gamzee's words and crossed his arms over his chest as the Capricorn scrutinized him. Kurloz finally seemed to look in their direction making Ampora feel queasy just knowing he was under the stoner's gazes.

Kars eyes widened, before the words rush out of his mouth, strained so as that the Aquarius might not hear. "No man, it's not fucking like that. We're fucking just gonna go get some damn food. Seriously Gam, you know it's not like that…"

Karkat closed his eyes in frustration. God he sounded like such a little bitch. Opening his eyes again the cancer bit his lip and silently pleaded with the stoner not to start this shit. He noticed Kurloz look over finally. That wasn't a good sign. "Look, we'll discuss this later." Though it was a command it sounded more like a request. He hated what the Capricorn reduced him to.

It seemed that despite the pounding music from the car the group was too quiet as Ampora awkwardly turned his head as though not to hear the conversation going on between the other two. Finally though the younger Capricorn spoke, "Aight bro. I'll motherfuckin catch you later I spose..." Sitting back the window rolled up before the car pulled away from the curb and down the street.

Eridan coughed on last time before clearing his throat to speak. "Well aren't they just a cheery bunch..."

Vantas stood there a moment, nearly forgetting about the hipster and their lunch as he watched the car drive away. His head snapped in the direction of the taller male and he blinked a couple of times. "They're not that bad." the cancer mumbled awkwardly. "Come on." He began to slowly continue to the diner and after a moment he added "Sorry about all that..."

He did his best to laugh it off as Eridan thought to himself, _'Don't screw it up Ampora...' _"Nah it's cool. I guess you don't always choose your friends huh?"

Shaking his head and smiling the two made their way down the last block and to the corner diner where they sat down and flipped through the menu. Eridan's spell of hunger had passed now. Well, at least he thought it had. He couldn't really tell anymore due to the fact he couldn't actually remember the last time he had actually eaten a good meal. Frowning he folded his menu and sat back tapping his fingers across the table before the waitress finally came over to take their orders.

"I'll take a cherry coke." He told her before handing over his menu and giving a small smile to the short haired blond with black lipstick and a skull t-shirt under her apron.

On their way there up Karkat had snuck a view up at the taller male beside him every now and again as they continued on. He had such a great smile... The cancer's eyes widened as the thought ran through his brain and he felt a bit like slapping himself.

As the pair sat down at the local joint, He swiftly flipped through the menu, already knowing what he wanted. He looked up as the waitress approached and smiled as Ampora order making him smile. "Same here Rose." Turning to face Eridan the boy figured that this wouldn't be so bad. Now he just need to figure out what the two would talk about for the rest of the time.

Surprisingly the rest of the afternoon seemed to go by with such ease that both boys were a bit shocked. After all it wasn't very common that two of their liking would speak to one another, but after the wide eyed glances had been continuously casted their way the pair had eventually agreed on one subject. Both had a strong distaste for people.

After that they had laughed and conversed with ease about anything and nothing at all. Eridan hadn't laughed so much in years and for once he wasn't worried about soiling his picture perfect image. Eridan Ampora was simply being a goofy teenager with an easily anger induced Karkat Vantas.

At the end of the day as Karkat and Eridan said their goodbyes Karkat couldn't hold back his stupid grin when he got home to already find a message on his pesterlog.

CA: _i had a lot of fun today_

CA: _wwanna hang out again some time_


	9. Chapter 8

Eridan's Wwhatevvers:

Hey guys so I know it's been awhile and I'm so so sooo sorry. It's been crazy busy here with con coming up and such but we finally got this done. We have a lot planned for this fiction so I hope you guys will stick with us because Karkat has really been on my ass about it. Personally I hate writing all the "getting to know you" stuff but it is necessary. Should have another and much longer update this week and I hope you guys enjoy.

Second off Karkat couldn't give you guys an update this week but he sends his love and apologies.

A small grin crept upon the Cancer's features as he slid his phone in his pocket and walked through the door. He considered shouting to his brother and his dad that he was home, but that would require him explaining about the party, Kankri's forgetfulness, and why he hadn't come home straight away. Not to mention his dad would probably scold him for not taking care of himself. That being said, he would have to have a word with Kankri.

He was about to slide off his hoodie when he did a double take. "Oops... guess he forgot..." He lifted his sleeve cloaked hands to his face, taking in the warmth and scent of the hipster's hoodie. He couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. The boy's eyes widened and a scowl quickly replaced the smile. He was being stupid. Kar shook his head, but his thoughts were interrupted at the opening and slamming of the door. Kankri. "Hey man, what the hell? Why'd-"

"Shut up Karkat."

Startled by the older brother's odd and unnerving retort, the younger Vantas did exactly that. Regaining his composer he looked at the other angrily. "What the fuck?"

Turning on his heel, Kankri turned to glare daggers at his little brother. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Rage twisted his brother's normally calm features and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. Out of rage or sadness he couldn't tell... It was an expression, as well as an emotion, he had only seen his brother wear twice in his entire life. The older pushed passed him hurriedly leaving Kar to stare after him confused. Hearing the sound of his brother's bedroom door slamming shut Karkat looked after Kankri for a few moments but the sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his stupor. His hand moved to get the phone. "Hello?"

A rough raspy sounding voice replied to Karkat's hello. "Sup motherfucker? You're not still hanging out with fish boy are you?" Gamzee spoke on the other line as he laid back in his bed at home now quietly squeezing the ball of a broken horn that had long ago lost its sound but still provided that therapeutic sensation of air flowing in and out for the Capricorn.

Vantas smiled a little but then remembered his previous encounter that day. Irritation crept into his words as he replied. "Oh, hey. Not much. And no Gam, I'm not still with Ampora. I just got home actually." Walking into his bedroom he nudged the door closed with his foot. Sitting down at his desk before turning on some music. The sound of the juggalo's voice gave an odd sensation of comfort and uneasiness. "How 'bout you douchemuffin?"

On the other line Gamzee shrugged mildly despite the fact that Karkat couldn't even see him do so. The two had gone far back, in fact the two were so close that he couldn't remember a single memory without the Cancer. Licking his lips he dropped his horn and sat up a bit more before reaching out blindly in the dark room until his fingers wrapped about Lil Cal's neck. "Just motherfuckin chillen... The Leijon's was getting a lil to cramped if you know what I mean..." Clutching the doll a little bit tighter he held it close, silently sending all his deep fears and worries of Ampora taking away Vantas from him into the odd little juju.

The pale boy leaned back a bit in his chair and picked up the little crab plushie the juggalo had given him a few years back, absentmindedly playing with it as he listened to the other. Karkat nodded at the reply and couldn't help but smile at the later. "I can only imagine." he paused a moment. "What about Nep? She chillen' with you?" He knew the two were close. He'd never really had the chance due to her best friend having utter distaste for the cancer.

Gamzee simply shrugged once more before giving an audible sigh on the other line, "I dunnah man... I'm mean motherfuck she is one cute lil mama but I just can't seem to connect with her lately. Jus seems like there's something on her think pan she doesn't wanna motherfuckin share with me. Like it's really fuckin awkward dude. I thought I was starting to read the right signals and shit but I dunno anymore..."

This seemed to be the normal routine when it came to the younger cat girl and the stoner. "Damn, I'm sorry man, I'm sure it'll fucking work itself out." Karkat chuckled a bit, smiling. "Hell, no one can resist you." He was quite a moment, realizing he had just opened up a can of awkward memories. Taking a breath, he licked his lips. "Anyway."

Lucky for Karakat Gamzee didn't even seem to notice the awkward comment. Instead it seemed as if though the stoner hadn't heard his best friend at all. "You're not planning on like... being motherfuckin friends with Ampora are you..."

The pale boy bit his lip and cleared his throat, thinking on what to say. A part of him was glad that he had been able to avoid memory lane, but an almost eerie feeling told him this path was far worse, "Well I don't know... maybe I guess. He's not all the fucking bad actually. Why?" His brows scrunched together.

Gamzee was deafeningly silent on the other line for what perhaps was only a minute or so but instead felt like hours. Finally though the Capricorn's breath registered on the other line and he simply stated a soft almost choked sound before hanging up the phone and leaving Karkat to the sound of an empty dial tone.

Karkat pulled the phone away from his ear in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted at the phone in anger. Slipping both hands in his unruly hair, he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "What is everyone's problem today?" he muttered angrily.


	10. Chapter 9

Eridan's Wwhatevvers:

hey evveryone

im honestly not sure wwhat to say here or wwhat flying fucks any of you wwill givve anywway so i wwont say anything but wwhatevver

Karkat's Rants:

HEY GRUB MUNCHING LOSERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU PEOPLE DO WITH THIS SHIT. ALSO YOU SHOULD REALLY FUCKING REVIEW.

The next few months went by with a surprising light hearted being. Karkat and Eridan grew to know each other better and better each day. The two went out at least once a week to the local arcade or bowling alley where they simply had some fun and talked. Eridan had ditched his table where Sollux now sat, in trade for Karkat and his friends, who after a bit of warming up, had welcomed him. Gamzee seemed to disappear not long though after Eridan took his place amongst the group and at Karkat's side.

Karkat had even felt close enough to tell the Aquarius about his rare and one of a kind disease. It was like a cancer, destroying the body's immune system and thinning out the blood in the process creating slight albinism. Originally they had tried to use chemo treatment only to make the situation worse. The result was a daily breakfast and dinner of multicolored pills and a disease hopefully held at bay because of it.

Eridan had even dared to open up about his family. His brother, as everyone knew, was a high school dropout and because of this the pressure on him to be the next prince to the Ampora legacy was high at stake. Eridan didn't want to have any part in that though. Eridan loved working at the docks and taking care of the boats but he didn't want to work it as a business.

The pair sat in the Cancer's kitchen, munching on an after school snack. It had almost become an everyday thing. Eridan was going on about boats and other shit while Karkat was abnormally quiet. Out of the blue, amidst the hipster's words the boy cleared his throat. "Hey Eridan," a blush rose to the Kar's face "would you maybe want to go to prom with me?" He rushed out the question that had been eating at his mind for the past couple of weeks. "I mean unless you don't want to, than that's fucking cool too." His voice cracked slightly as he threw the painful sentence in. He looked down, suddenly finding interest in the small marks the table had accumulated over the years.

Eridan stopped speaking and turning the apple in his hand that he had only managed to take a few bites out of before setting it back on the table. Ampora had managed to put on some weight after the two started hanging out. It seemed Karkat's father was always trying to feed the two and Eridan felt too guilty to say no. Karkat had put on a bit of weight as well only now in muscle mass from the hard workouts the two did for swim practice. Eridan wasn't the only to have noticed this though. Nepeta Leijon had begun to blush every time she spoke to the Cancer and Eridan couldn't deny the awkward stab in his stomach every time he saw someone else admire the slender frame and sleek muscles.

Snapping out of it as quickly as he could Eridan swallowed as a light blush touched his cheek. He was getting worse then his own brother. Laughing happily the Aquarius's face lit up before he shrugged and gave a nod, "Yeah that'd be cool man. I'd love to go to prom with you."

Vantas looked up at the taller male sheepishly and a smile planted on the boy's face, pink tinged his face and ears as he internally jumped for joy. Karkat Vantas had a date for prom. He hadn't felt this happy since... well he wasn't sure when he had been this happy. That had gone much better than expected. He'd thought Eridan might freak out. Kar guessed that his suspicion about the other liking him was more accurate than he had realized.

"So should we get some matching threads? I mean, it's kinda late with prom being tomorrow and all but I'm sure I could get us hooked up. Maybe Kan would have some ideas you know?" Eridan went off as he already became engrossed with last minute ideas and plans. Laughing, the two happily bent over the kitchen table talking about who would pick up whom and what time they should go. In the end both agreed that they would go in Karkat's family car and that Eridan would take care of tickets.

After calling Kanaya and talking to her she said that their outfits should match yet that Karkat should wear a red tie and Eridan should wear a deep purple. Later that day they had both gone to buy their clothes helping one another with colors and fits before finally parting in their own directions towards home. The next day Eridan stood in front of his mirror fumbling with his tie as he waited for the albino to get there.

The Cancer ran down the stairs frustrated after trying to fix his messy hair one last time to no avail, his dad honked the horn to signal that he needed to hurry his ass up. Slowing down as he got into the car, he yanked open the door. "Your hair looks god awful Karkles." his dad chuckled, reaching his hand over and pushed hair out of his sons eyes.

"C'mon dad, we're going to be fucking late!" Karkat complained worriedly.

His dad's eyes narrowed as he began to drive. "Language." and Kar mumbled a quick sorry in reply. Jumping out of the car as they arrived at the docks, he nervously tapped on the rotting door to the dock house where the hipster stayed.

At the sound of the knock on the rotted wooden door Eridan looked towards the entry way before walking over and opening the door and contemplating the puzzling feeling of his heart skipping a bit in his chest. Looking down he grinned happily at the sight of the Cancer before letting him into the cluttered room and giving a quick wave at his father who sat in the car to let him know it'd be just a moment before they came out to the vehicle. Shutting the door behind the Cancer he laughed mildly and gestured to his disaster of a knotted tie. "Any chance you can help me out?"

Vantas nodded and followed him in the house. Granted, he wasn't sure it qualified as even that. It was more of a shack. Karkat looked around the small abode. He could never get over the fact that such a rich kid lived in suck a tiny run down place. His hands went to the others mess of a tie and he worked out the knot. "Didn't you ever learn to tie a tie?" He asked with a bemused grin. Sighing, he finished the deed, his hands resting on others tie for a moment. He moved so Eridan could see his work in the mirror. "You ready?"

Stepping back, he brushed his shirt of as if fixing it for the last time before looking in the mirror. Ampora's chin rose slightly and exposed the sharpness of his jawline, the severe look of darkness in his eyes, and the other worldly appearance of his form. Eridan smiled softly before glancing over towards Karkat and then back at the mirror. "I used to dress like this all the time. I could never seem to get the loop down so my mom had always done it for me until she ran off..." Eridan shrugged as though the fact didn't bother him. It was just another fact like 2+2=4. "Anyway we need to fix this god awful hair of yours." Opening up the top drawer Eridan pulled out a container of pomade.

Karkat couldn't keep his eyes of the other. Eridan looked handsome and dashing, regal even. Making Kar feel a little out of place, "Oh..." he said quietly as the other threw that fact out nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. Vantas's eyes widened as Eridan pulled out the pomade. "Hey, my hair doesn't look that bad!" He pouted a little.

"Yeah it is Kar." Eridan replied with a bit of laughter before dipping his finger into the pomade and rubbing it onto his hands. Grinning he ran his fingers through Karkat's hair, pushing it back so that each white blond stray hair went away from his face and formed a smooth look. Eridan stood there for a short moment longer, only a blink's worth perhaps, with his fingers in Karkat's hair before clearing his throat and pulling his hands away. Running his fingers under the kitchen sink's water, he slowly walked back over and smiled shakily, "So, we ready to go?"

The pale boy bit his lip as the Aquarius's hands slicked his unruly hair back. He tried not to make any sounds as memories of another's cool and slender hands playing with his hair flooded into his brain staining his mind with the smell of weed and the taste of faygo on ones tongue. He mewed quietly after the hands left. Not loud enough for the taller boy to hear, but it made the Cancer blush profusely. He looked in the mirror. It looked much better than it had, he had to admit, Ampora was pretty damn good with his hands. _'I wonder what else those hands can do..'_ he wondered silently, his face turned even more crimson as his mind flew to the gutter. He blinked a bit then looked at the other, "Hell yeah." He smiled and held his hand out to the other.

Eridan looked down at the Cancer's hand as though mildly confused before giving it a minor high five and opening the door for the two to exit and head out towards the car ahead of Karkat. This made the albino's eyes widened as the Aquarius merely high fived him. Shaking off the minor disappointment and followed Eridan to the car in suit, Vantas sat in the back with the hipster, his dad giving the duo a look and grinning before starting the car and heading to prom.

Once in the car Eridan and Karkat's father easily launched into a deep conversation. The two didn't agree on much yet they still seemed to get along perfectly fine with each other and enjoyed the company. They continued to talk until arriving at the school gym were Eridan got out first and offered his hand to Karkat to help him out of the car.

Nervousy fluttered and filled his gut as Karkat took Eri's hand. He smiled and said quick thanks. They walked to the doors and got their tickets from two girls at the door selling them. Karkat noticed the pair look at the two boys curiously and smiled at them. _'That's right,'_ he thought _'I'm at the prom with Eridan Ampora.'_ Even thinking it felt unreal. The pair walked inside, and Karkat looked around. He'd never thought he'd attend prom, let alone a poorly decorated 80's themed prom.

Eridan seemed to slip into the crowed as though it was easy as breathing his next intake of air. He mingled effortlessly and never seemed to notice the throngs of people looking at the pair curiously as they flowed together, never apart. They had danced until their muscles ached and Eridan realized with mild disappointment that the night would be coming to an end as they stood there side by side sipping punch and listening to the music slow down.

Karkat took another sip of punch and then looked at the other boy contently. "I had a lot of fun tonight hipster..." he looked down at his shoes the decided it was now or never. He turned on his heel to face the taller boy and stood on his tip toes, gingerly pressing his punch stained lips against Eridan's, his eyes shut tight.

Ampora's eyes grew wide as a matching set of moons as he stood there with Karkat's lips on his, frozen in plain shock. His heart seemed to stop beating, his face painted dark as the night sky, and his body seemed to be as cold as stone. Finally, his brain began to work once more. His fingers touched Karkat's chest before pushing him back roughly, his face clearly expressing his embarrassment at the Cancer's actions. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Touching his chest, slightly shocked, Karkat blinked owlishly at the other for a moment. Then the hurt set in, the world around the two of them seemingly slowed down. "I thought you felt the same!" He said angrily at the other. The cancer felt as if the walls were closing in on him and his breathing felt constricted as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Feel the same?! What the hell are you talking about Kar?!" Eridan questioned a bit too loudly as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand looking around like a startled animal in unfamiliar territory. "Dude that was so fucking uncool!"

"I fucking like you god damned nitwit!" Vantas said loudly, attracting the attention of a few bystanders. He felt tears of anger and sadness well up. But he would cry for no one, especially for this guy. Vantas stared at his a moment longer, hoping this would all turn out to be a huge joke. When reality set in he turned quickly and fled out the double doors of the gym.

Eridan stood there awkwardly beside the punch bowl as a few more gaggles wondered past him whispering and muttering. Swallowing he contemplated what had just happened. He couldn't deny the fact that when Karkat's lips had touched his warmth had shot through his body and all the way down to his toes. He had enjoyed the touch without a doubt, no matter how awkward or shocking it had been. The second thought was that there was no denying the fact he enjoyed hanging out with Karkat. Kar always seemed to be able to make him smile. Swallowing roughly Eridan no longer took the time to think. Running past the throngs of people and out the door desperate to let the hurt Cancer know just how he felt for him too.

The ride home was quick and silent. As the pale boy strode through the door, he noticed his father wasn't home. As he shuffled into his room he saw his brother standing in the hallway. "Ampora?" he questioned as anger and bitterness filled the name. The only reply he got was a slam of the door in his face. Karkat ripped of his tux and threw on his hoodie and some PJ pants crawling into bed feeling hollow.

By the time Eridan made it back into the neighborhood where Karkat lived the moon was high and the night silent. Even in his physical condition the run had left him greedy for air as he struggled to walk those last few steps to the Vantas's front porch. Weakly knocking on the front door as he gasped for air, Ampora panted heavily when Kankri opened the door looking tired and disheveled. "K-kankri... is Kar here?"

Kankri kept a straight face as he stared at the other silently seething. "If you must know Ampora," he said the name with disdain "he is. But he does not wish to speak with the triggering likes of you." The older Vantas took a shaky breath. "Now if you would, please remove yourself from our porch." His normal politeness was forced.

Ampora shook his head and tried to make his way in past Kankri and towards the back of the house where he knew Karkat must be, "That's not good enough." Eridan desperately tried to push past the older Vantas as he called out, "Karkat I know you're in there!"

Rage twisted his features. "Fuck civility. You Ampora's think you can just barge in to someone's life and fuck everything up without any consequences and I'm sick and god damned tired of it! We aren't you and your brother's play things! Don't you get it? He doesn't want to see you jackass!" He began pushing back against Eridan's frame. "He's tired of you bullshit, pulling at his heartstrings and acting like you care!" He spat the words out. "You don't know anything about what that boy's been through! Stop hurting him and leave us alone!" He roughly shoved Eridan back. "Now I'll only say this one more time. Get. Off. My. Porch."

Hurt and confusion twisted Eridan's face before he inhaled sharply and glared down at Kankri with a deep determination, "Move."

A red haze of anger clouded his vision and judgment as words began to spill from his mouth. Hurt, bitterness, and something that seemed close to hatred for even the name 'Ampora' filled his being. "You stupid incompetent little fuck! Why can't you get this through you thick skull?! He doesn't want you! He probably doesn't even give two shits about you! You're just like your dropout dumbfuck brother! Worthless, ruthless, sons of fucks that no one actually gives a damn about! You could vanish off this plane of existence and no one would care! Hell, even you dear old dad would care more about how much trouble you've caused him than actually worry about your well-being! Your whole family is just crackpot full of fucking pathetic losers! If you actually think Karkat is going to forgive you, let alone like you anymore, you must be crazier than a shithouse rat you little fuck! Now get the hell off my property before I call the cops and have your ass arrested on the spot you worthless scum!" The older Cancer growled at the other.

Ampora couldn't help but stumble back a bit at the rude an unusual reply from the Cancer who usually seemed so level headed. Swallowing roughly, he watched as the elder slammed the door in his face before stepping back and off the porch. Eridan wasn't sure in that moment how to think or feel. Instead the Aquarius numbly wandered off and towards nowhere in particular with no purpose or feelings of any kind running through his head. Eridan didn't even notice that he had managed to daze off into an even rougher part of town, for he was in such shock that when he did notice his new circumstances, it was too late.

A rough hand grasped his shoulder pulling him back and down. Eridan grunted as his feet went up from under him and his ass hit the ground. There was the sound of laughter, before a set of hands lifted him up and pulled him to his feet. Before him stood Gamzee Makara holding a juggling pin over his shoulder and wearing a horrifying grin. To each of his sides a set of goons held Eridan up and unable to move while they all snickered. Kurloz, stood a few feet away from his brother, far enough not to be seen well, but close enough to step in.

"Well sup motherfucker?"


End file.
